Lovely Sky
by Julii-chan
Summary: Dans un royaume au dessus des nuages, vivaient deux peuples très distincts: -Les anges, vivant au Paradis, lieu de paix et d'amour -Les démons,vivant aux Enfers, lieu de violence et de débauche. Natsu est un jeune démon plutôt rebel, mais que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il rencontrera la femme qui fera chavirer son cœur? (Lemons dans les futurs chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous les fans de Fairy Tail et surtout aux fans du NaLu !**

**Voici ma toute première fanfiction donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît :)**

**Bonne Lecture !**

_Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima_

**CHAPITRE 1: Une rencontre des plus étranges**

Natsu ,un jeune démon de 19 ans, avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver avoir:

-Des épaules et des bras bien bâtis

-Des pectoraux et des abdominaux parfaitement sculptés

-Un air ténébreux et sexy (le tout surmonté d'une chevelure rose flamboyante)

Il était toujours vêtu de son pantalon noir, sans rien d'autre pour recouvrir sa peau brûlante. Son occupation favorite était d'aller au paradis illégalement pour espionner les jeunes femmes vaquant à leurs occupations personnelles.

Un jour, lorsqu'il espionnait ardemment les femmes du Paradis avec ses amis, une horde de jeunes filles passa, menée par une vieille femme qui leur présentait la ville:  
-À votre droite vous pourrez voir le temple religieux où se célèbre quotidiennement des messes pour ceux qui souhaitent se recueillir. Je veux que vous le visitiez au moins une fois, c'est pourquoi je vous laisse 10 minutes pour en faire le tour en toute autonomie.

Les fameuses demoiselles se dirigèrent à l'entrée du temple pour détailler la magnifique façade de celui-ci.

C'est à ce moment là que les hommes décidèrent d'agir, pendant que la vieille femme avait le dos tourné. Ils élaborèrent tous un plan pour coincer leur proie respective. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, Natsu voulut passer à l'attaque, ayant remarqué une jeune blonde dotée d'un galbe parfait, d'une peau sans défaut et d'une beauté sans égale.

Lorsqu'elle passa près d'un confessionnal, il plaça sa paume au niveau de sa bouche pour ne pas que celle-ci appelle à l'aide et les fasse remarquer, puis il l'emporta à l'intérieur. Quand il ferma la porte du confessionnal, il lâcha la jeune femme qui le regarda d'un air terrifié tout en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Elle agrippa la lanière de son sac à main pour se calmer et se recroquevilla sur le petit banc :  
-Q-qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'avez-vous capturée ?Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix qui fit sourire notre jeune démon.  
-Moi c'est Natsu, j'suis pas d'ici mais j'viens souvent pour espionner les filles comme toi... Et j'dois dire que c'est la première fois que j'tombe sur un aussi beau morceau...  
Elle avança son bras, sur le point de le gifler, mais, faute de rapidité, il lui attrapa le poignet en vol, la laissant impuissante face à lui:  
-Hé, doucement ma jolie! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me résister? Ajouta-t-il en contractant le biceps de son bras non-occupé.  
-Arrêtez, v-vous me faites mal...! Lui dit-elle en essayant de dégager son bras de la poigne de l'inconnu debout en face d'elle.  
Il la fit se lever brusquement du banc en tirant sur son bras pour la prendre par les poignets:  
-T'es vachement fragile dis-moi, c'est quoi ton nom?  
Elle ne répondit rien, elle se contentait de le fixer avec un regard noir (ou du moins elle essayait):  
-L-lâchez-moi...!

Il approcha son visage du creux de son cou et la mordit brutalement:

-Q-que...?

Sur le moment, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais lorsqu'elle sentit ses canines qui pointaient dans sa chair, un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'agrippa aux épaules de notre cher Natsu.  
Quand il redressa la tête, un sourire des plus étranges était collé sur ses lèvres en la voyait haletante:  
-Q-qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Demanda-t-elle apeurée par son sourire.  
-Je t'aie marquée, maintenant tu m'appartiens ...  
Il approcha son visage de son oreille et chuchota:  
-... Et on dirait que ça t'a fait du bien, n'est-ce pas... Lucy?  
Puis se fut le noir total.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2: L'alliance de la destinée**

-...cy ?  
Elle ouvrit les yeux peu à peu et découvrit le visage de ses meilleures amies :  
-Lucy est-ce que ça va ?  
-O-oui tout va bien ...Où sommes-nous ?  
-Nous sommes à l'hôpital ,nous t'avons retrouvée évanouie parterre durant notre visite au temple ...Commença une jeune femme au cheveux écarlates du nom d'Erza  
-Alors nous t'avons transportée jusqu'ici et les médecins ont dit que ce malaise était dû à une marque étrange présente dans ton cou .Ajouta Levy  
Lucy se redressa alors brusquement et se précipita vers un miroir .Elle mît ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et examina son cou avec attention . En effet ,une marque rouge de forme triangulaire dans laquelle on devinait une flamme surmontée d'un petit "n" était présente dans le creux de son cou :  
-Natsu ...  
-Comment ?Demanda Wendy  
Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais un médecin arriva à ce moment précis :  
-Natsu ,c'est le nom du créateur de cette fameuse cicatrice .Ce n'est pas un ange ,cela veut dire que ce jeune homme est entré clandestinement au paradis et apparemment ,ce n'est pas le seul car une autre jeune femme a été retrouvée dans le même état que vous avec une marque étrange au niveau du cou ,mais d'un détenteur différent .  
-Mais qu'est-ce que cela représente docteur ?Demanda Erza  
-C'est une marque de possession unique ,cela signifie que votre amie est la proie de ce fameux Natsu et qu'aucun autre homme ne peux rivaliser sous peine de mort ...  
-De mort ?!S'exclama Lucy  
-Hélas oui ...de mort ...répéta le docteur  
Lucy se retourna en direction du miroir et frotta la marque du plus fort qu'elle pouvait mais sans aucun changement :  
-Mademoiselle ,ça ne sert rien d'essayer de l'effacer ,elle est encrée dans votre peau à près ...  
Trop tard ,Lucy était déjà partie en courant .Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pût jusqu'à son petit appartement situé en centre ville . Durant tout l'après-midi ,elle essaya tant bien que mal d'effacer cette cicatrice .Elle n'avait aucunement envie d'être l'esclave d'un homme ,pervers ,macho et vivant aux Enfers en plus de cela !  
Le démaquillant ne marcha pas ,le gel douche et le shampooing ne firent aucun effet ,le dissolvant ne donna aucun résultat ,le dentifrice ne fonctionna pas non plus ,l'eau ,le sel ,le sucre ,la mousse à raser ,l'huile de massage ,le masque de beauté ...A la fin de la journée ,son cou était rouge d'irritation . Alors elle posa une poche de glace sur la zone irritée puis passa de la crème .Ensuite ,pour camoufler cette marque impossible à effacer ,elle posa un peu de fond de teint sur celle-ci . Mais on la voyait toujours ...  
Voyant que rien ne marchait ,elle abandonna et partit faire du thé dans sa cuisine .Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte ,donc elle alla vite ouvrir :  
-Bonjour ...  
-Bonjour ,je suis Juvia Lokser ,je suis bien chez Lucy Heartfilia ?  
-Oui ,c'est bien moi .  
-Eh bien ,en fait c'est au sujet de ceci ...Elle montra une marque étrange sur son cou  
-Oh ,tu es l'autre jeune femme que nous a décrit le docteur ! Entre je t'en prie ,j'ai fait du thé ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire  
Elles s'installèrent dans son salon et commencèrent à discuter :  
-Alors voilà ,je suis venue parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler avec une femme ayant vécu la même expérience ...  
-Je comprends ,je n'ai pas directement compris ce qu'il m'arrivait et c'est vrai que cela me ferait du bien d'en parler aussi ...  
-Eh bien moi ...J'étais chez moi ,je me préparait pour sortir puis j'ai entendu un bruit étrange dans ma chambre ,alors j'y suis allée pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer ...Mais quand je suis entrée dans la pièce ...Un homme seulement vêtu d'un pantalon était allongé sur mon lit ...Il était vraiment charmant mais il ne parlait pas et on aurait dit qu'il dormait ,alors je me suis approchée mais il m'a sauté dessus pour me mordre dans le cou puis il m'a dit son nom ,il m'a parlé un peu ,il savait tout sur moi alors que je ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant !...  
-Eh bien moi cela c'est passé lorsque j'étais au temple avec mes amies ,quelqu'un m'a tiré en arrière en me couvrant la bouche . Puis la suite ,tu la connais ...  
Elles se sourirent sincèrement :  
-Est-ce que tu veux du sucre avec ton thé ?  
-Oh euh ,oui merci .  
-Dis moi qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti pendant la morsure ...? Demanda Lucy tout en servant le sucre .  
-Et bien c'était très fort ,un mélange entre de l'extase et ...eum ...  
-Un puissant orgasme ...  
Elle regarda Lucy bizarrement puis acquiesça lentement :  
-Exactement ...!  
-Ah !J'avais tellement peur d'avoir l'esprit tordu et d'être la seule à avoir ressenti cela !...  
-Moi c'est pareil ,je croyais que j'avais sombré dans le monde obscur de la perversité !  
Elles se regardèrent puis elles se prirent dans les bras ,heureuses de s'être confiées l'une à l'autre sur leur expérience respective .  
Soudain ,le téléphone sonna et Lucy alla répondre :  
-Oui ?  
-Bonjour ,suis-je bien chez Lucy Heartfilia ?  
-Oui ,c'est bien moi  
-Alors voilà ,il faut que vous prépariez votre valise au plus vite ,une voiture viendra vous chercher dans une heure .  
-A-ah bon ,mais ...  
-Au revoir mademoiselle .  
Voyant que plus personne n'étais au bout du fil ,elle raccrocha :  
-Eumh ...Je suis désolée Juvia ,mais on viens de me dire de préparer ma valise car une voiture allait venir me chercher dans 1 heure ...  
-Oh ,ce n'est pas grave t~  
Son téléphone sonna .Elle décrocha :  
-Bonjour ,êtes-vous Juvia Lokser ?  
-Oui  
-Alors voilà ,il faut que vous prépariez votre valise au plus vite ,une voiture viendra vous chercher dans une heure .  
-D-d'accord ...  
-Au revoir mademoiselle .  
Lucy avait entendu et elle lui sourit :  
-Je pense que nous avons rendez-vous au même endroit !  
-Je le pense aussi !Bon et bien je ne vais pas perdre de temps ,je pars préparer ma valise ,merci beaucoup Lucy !  
-Ya pas de quoi !  
Elles se firent la bise et Juvia retourna chez elle . 


End file.
